


Feeling A Little Blue

by TsunamiStarz



Series: MCC9 Blue Bats [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft championship - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Gen, MCC9 Blue Bats, Minecraft Championship 11, feelings of betrayal, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Minecraft Championship 11 Dodgebolt.Blue Black Cats v. Lime LichesLiam is forced to make a crucial decision:Leave alive the comrades he grew to love as family, or stay loyal to his team.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry & Renthedog, Fruitberries & HBomb94, Grian & Falsesymmetry, HBomb94 & Falsesymmetry
Series: MCC9 Blue Bats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986085
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Feeling A Little Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have no idea if this will age well but who cares; the teams prompted me to do this.

Walking into the Decision Dome mere hours earlier, Liam never thought that this event would occur.

And boy, did he regret not taking it into consideration. Sure, he’d made some remarks and little comments about it when the teams were announced, but he never thought this would happen. They’d played Battle Box earlier in the day, and the match had gone down with jokes and friendly remarks traded between teams. But this? This was a whole different story.

Liam currently stood in the Dodgebolt arena—two arrows in his hands, his three teammates behind him—staring straight into the eyes of his family; Fruit, False, and Ren. They stood still, seemingly sharing the emotions he was feeling. Only Grian was standing behind them, anxiously sliding around the arena.

Someone shouted from behind them—Dream’s voice, he recognized—“Just shoot the arrows already!”

Liam’s hands moved on their own, a strong yet alien determination flooding through his veins. Panic quickly formed in the three’s eyes on the opposite side of the arena, and they frantically started evading. The concentration of emotion powered Liam to load both arrows into his bow at once, aiming both at the red-clad builder; the one who’d replaced him.

Arrows flew across the arena, Grian yelped in surprise. A lime green firework exploded in the golden blond’s place as he got teleported to the sidelines of the arena, eliminated. The arrows were swiftly retrieved by Fruit and False, their faces forging concentrated looks, frowns tugging at the edges of their mouths. They quickly loaded their bows, holding their weapons in position long enough to make the entire game think they were frozen in place. But False fired her arrow, Fruit following eagerly.

Two dark azure fireworks burst around Liam, and he slipped away on the frozen floor to avoid the explosions. Scott and FWhip were out. Shelby nervously grabbed an arrow from the center, Liam leaving his there as he stood still to look at the three across the lines.

He didn’t notice when Shelby fired her arrow, or missed for that matter. He didn’t notice when she desperately dove for the second arrow, which had been forgotten in the center, before combusting into the same deep azure color as their teammates previously had. His gaze only followed the three figures that stared back.

This was the final round of Dodgebolt, meaning whoever won this would win the tournament. Liam had to choose: pull through for his team and become the first champion with four wins under his belt, or let False continue her legendary win streak, let Grian win his first event, and let Fruit become the third three-time winner. Liam numbly grabbed the two arrows that had been dropped in the center of his side of the arena. The floor had shrunk down to the smallest it could, forcing the three remaining Lime Liches to clump together in hopes of not accidentally falling off into the restless lava below. He aimed the arrows, tuning out the supportive cries of his teammates and the other competitors who bore blue support flags. He focused, taking a deep, wavering breath as flashbacks of the Blue Bats’ legendary performance from two tournaments prior flooded his conscious. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he let the first arrow fly; bullseye.

Bright, lime green erupted in a brilliant array of sparks, forcing False and Ren to inch dangerously close to the edge of the platform as Fruit combusted in a mockingly colorful explosion. Without a second thought, Liam loaded the second arrow, letting it fly before the opposing side had any time to focus on dodging. Ren joined Fruit and Grian up at the spectators’ platform, every viewer of the match biting their nails as the numbers in the game evened out; one versus one. Liam versus False. Family versus family.

False had the upper hand, even if it didn’t feel like she did. With both arrows in her possession, she could easily win the event right there and now. But the psychological weight of the arrows was increasing, and as False suddenly became painfully aware of the sheer amount of eyes glued to her in that moment, she found herself shaking. Now, she usually shook to an extent when in the Dodgebolt arena, but this was different. She wasn’t shaking with the mere focus of being in a high-stress game, she was shaking with fear. She didn’t realize how much of an emotional toll going against Liam would have on her. He was a part of her family, almost as much as the Hermits were. It felt wrong to potentially take this glory away from him.

But, she fired the arrow anyway.

Of course, she missed, but that helped to distract her—though minimally—as she now had the task of sliding around the remains of arena to avoid getting hit herself. She saw Liam loading his arrow into his bow in her peripheral, and she subconsciously did the same, making sporadic movements around the arena whilst preparing to potentially take her last shot.

The two locked gazes for one final time, before firing their arrows near simultaneously, both on courses that promised a hit on its target. But, one arrow had to hit before the other. And as the loud bursts of fireworks filled the audience’s ears, lime green and dark azure sparks fluttering into the air, everyone could only stand there, frozen in shock at the mere second difference between victory and defeat.

The golden crowns were presented to the winners after a long and laborious debate. Loud cries of support and love broke through the air as the winning team stood, shocked, on the champions’ runway. Stars glittered and fireworks danced in the night sky; a long and heartfelt celebration would certainly take place this fateful night. But nobody would be celebrating as passionately as Liam would, as he stood on the sandy beach, staring up at the four who stood on the Champions’ runway. He would scream “False Supremacy!” at the top of his lungs as his heart swelled with pride.

One could argue that the Lime Liches only won that night because Liam let them. But the man would deny it. “There are no accidents,” he would say, a grin on his face. “I might’ve felt a little blue in that arena as I was forced against the people I’d grown to see as family, but they deserved that win. They deserved it with every hour of work they put in to even get to Dodgebolt. And I will believe that with my whole heart,” He’d say. “And no body will ever change my mind,”


End file.
